How Houseelves came to be
by muggletech12
Summary: First fanfic just a short story of how house elves came to be


**This is a short nothing that I wrote over a year ago for english class and have recently found, so I figured that I should post it. Enjoy :)**

The Creation of House-elves

It has been wondered for many centuries how house-elves came into being. Some say Merlin conjured them into existence to do some of his bidding, despite Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration. Others say they were created when muggles and goblins mated many centuries ago and house-elves were a result. Well, hundreds of years have passed and we will unearth the true way house-elves came into being. Bathilda Bagshot, Nicholas Flamel and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or "Nearly Headless Nick" tell the tale.

"I remember it like it was yesterday" Bathilda began. "Or was it last week. Hmf, well, no matter the date of the remembrance, it matters that it is remembered. Now, what were we talking about again, yes, right, the little elf creatures, what were they called again, oh yes, the house-elves. It all started back when young Nicholas here was a lad, now didn't it Nicholas?" Bathilda encouraged Nicholas.

"Why yes, now you see it was many a centuries ago before I was even born. Now mind you, I have been living with help from the stone for 666 years. Let's see, it started with a young wizard who, despite his families strict beliefs, associated with muggles, goblins and half-bloods alike. Yes, his name was Sirius Black."

"Young Harry's godfather, that Sirius Black?" Nick questioned.

"No you nearly beheaded witless wonder, this was centuries before he was born."

"Yes, so as I was saying! Young Sirius fell in love with a young Goblin, I do believe she is a distant relative of Griphook, you know him, he worked at Gringotts. Well, Sirius broke all of his families' rules to be with Brogretta. They would meet up in the Forest of Dean together whenever they could. They had done so for what seemed like ages but after a short while they ran off together leaving their family and friends behind."

"Nicholas you make it sound like a fairy tale, this is no tale of Beetle the Bard you know. They were chased out of town, 'Cause the ol' bat was growin' a half breed inside her, half wizard, half goblin. "

"Well Bathilda, how do you know that it's not that she just over ate. I did hear they had dragon meat for dinner. It could have been indigestion." Nick argued.

"Will someone just behead him properly and get him out of here!" shouted Bathilda impatiently.

"Would you two stop arguing or I'll toss the rest of the elixir from the stone!" Flamel shouted over the ruckus. "Now where was I, Brogretta and Sirius ran off together to raise their child, not knowing what to expect. When the half breed was finally born, they saw that their child was a bit odd. It had a rather large head and ears that you could serve a meal on. Eyes as big as a golden snitch and it's body was a tiny little thing. They were thrilled all the same, Winkie they named it, or should I say her. After a few years she had only grown two or three feet tall and was much smaller framed than Brogretta. Her parents soon discovered that she had magical powers far beyond wizards and goblins. They were so excited about the powers Winkie possessed, they had 3 more! Then one day the terrible happened…"

"Then they went and got themselves blown up!" Bathilda interjected.

"Blown up! You said they died in a crash" Nick insisted.

"A crash, a crash killed Sirius and Brogretta Black, that's absurd, it's a scoundrel! They were killed, but no matter how they died the matter is that the Blacks' got landed with these half breeds, 'house-elves,' they called them. The Black's put them to work they did! Didn't even know about the powers these creatures had. Then the Black's went and bred them, sold 'em as slaves, servants to work the kitchen and clean the house. Oh, if Sirius could have known, he'd have stopped it all he would have." Flamel continued but Bathilda spoke over him.

"Flamel you could go on all day you great prune! She don't need no more information, that's how they were created. Now can we be done?" So that concludes the story of how house-elves were created. Until next time, reporting for S.P.E.W. News, remember and don't forget the house-elves in your lives.

S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.


End file.
